New Friends Old Enemies
by ClaraJayCarter
Summary: Alice has basically recovered from the whole Grunwald kidnapping fiasco. Now, the role holders face new problems. What happens when Alice gets dragged into their fight? And what happens when Alice starts to not feel good again? Rated M for language and some adult content. (Possibly)
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to my first fanfic, Painful Memories;I'll Be Scarred For Life. If you're just tuning in to this story without reading the first one, it may be confusing but I don't know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Blood was sitting at his desk working away. He heard Alice sigh from her spot on the couch.  
"What's wrong Love? Does your side hurt?" Alice rubbed her side. All that's there now, is a scar from the stitches.  
"No. I'm just bored." Blood chuckled.  
"What a strange turn of events. Your the one who's bored." Alice groaned.  
"You're probably bored tooooo!" Alice got up and smoothed out her apron.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Blood said sneaking his way behind Alice who had her hand on the door handle.  
"To the castle." Alice said trying to wiggle away. Then the door clicked.  
"I know a way that we can both cure our boredom." Blood whispered, trailing a gloved hand up her thigh.  
"Frankly, I don't want to know!" Alice whimpered as Blood lifted his hand so high up her dress, that it touched her scar.  
"Come on Darling. We can make a game out of it." Blood bit Alice's ear. Alice reached into Blood's pocket.  
"Ah. So you do wish to play." Alice smirked into the kiss. She quietly took the key and unlocked the door.  
"Blood?" Blood pressed his lips back onto her's.  
"Yes?" Alice pushed Blood away and made a run for it.  
"I'll be back in about five time periods! Bye Bloooood!" Blood stared at the door, dumbfounded by what just happened. Blood closed the door and started to head back to his desk. Now she left me to be bored by myself. Blood thoughts were cut by Elliot bursting in the room.  
"Dammit Elliot! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Elliot scratched his ears.  
"S-Sorry Blood." He sheepishly apologized. Blood pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"What do you need Elliot?"  
"We've got trouble!"  
*Over to Alice*  
"Alice my sweet! You've come here for me!" Alice toppled to the ground when Peter jumped on top of her.  
"Off Peter!" Peter squeezed the life out of Alice.  
"Ohhh! But I love you to much!" Alice connected her fist with his face.  
"I'll say this one more time. Get the fuck off me, or I'll hate you forever." Peter immediately got up and held out his hand to help Alice up.  
"That's more like it." Alice said wiping her forehead.  
"The Queen is in the garden with a guest." Peter informed.  
"Oh. Then I guess that I should go back home." Alice turned away but Peter pulled her back.  
"No no My Sweet! You should go to her Majesty." Peter dragged Alice to the castle'as garden.  
"Alice. I beg you. Be careful." Peter lips formed a sad smile, and he walked away. Alice wondered why Peter was acting so weirdly. Alice was about to entered the garden and her eyes widened.  
"Alice!~" The queen beamed. She made a motion that said "come here". The person sitting across from Vivaldi smiled.  
"Well hello there."

**A/N: Suspense! Another short chapter! So sorry. This is the actual chapter for this sorry so if you read the one before this one, you may be confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back

"Well hello there." The guest said smirking. Alice was staring for so long that she felt the wind stinging her eyes.

"Alice! You're so far away from us! Come! Come!" Alice slowly walked over and with the help of a maid, sat down next to Vivaldi, who was sitting across from her guest. The visitor chuckled at her expression.

"It's like you're seeing a ghost." Vivaldi looked from Alice to her guest, her guest to Alice. "Let us introduce you two." The Queen began.

"Alice, this is-"

"Madge." Alice said before Vivaldi. Madge laughed.

"Sorry Queeny, but we already know each other." Vivaldi shot Madge a disapproving look.

"Do not call us "Queeny". Address us as "Your Majesty", or "My Queen"." Madge laughed again.

"We all know that I slung be doing that. Vivaldi is fine for me!"

"You are lucky that we love you Ottiress." Vivaldi said into her teacup. Alice shook her head.

"This doesn't explain why you're here. I thought you were a figment of my imagination!"

"I only made you think that." Madge smirked. "I'm just that awesome." Vivaldi set her cup down.

"What have you been up to Pet?" Madge smiled.

"Nothing." Alice looked between the two. They seem really close. Vivaldi noticed Alice's staring.

"We notice the expression that lays on your pretty face Alice, and yes, Madge is very close to us."

"We could be sisters." Madge added.

"It still doesn't explain why you're here!" Madge picked up her cup and took a long swig of green tea.

"You were right the first time. I am a roleholder."

"But you said that just because you had a face, didn't mean you were one!" Alice interjected.

"But I never said I wasn't." Madge smirked. Alice stood from the table, knocking the chair down.

"Then who the hell are you?! _What_ the hell are you?!" Madge just kept smirking. Vivaldi sighed.

"Madge, enough foolishness. Tell Alice who you are." Before Madge could say anything, a castle maid came running up to the Queen.

"S-Sorry to i-interrupt!" She panted out.

"What do you want? Disturbing a peaceful time like this!" Vivaldi fumed. The maid grabbed onto a chair.

"T-The... THE-"

"The what?!" Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Alice!" The women turned their heads to see Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum fast walking up the path.

"Well looky here!" Madge said chuckling. Blood glared at her.

"Onee-San!" The twins ran over to Alice. "Stay away from her! She's evil!" Madge laughed.

"Onee-San?! She's you two's Onee-San?!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice exclaimed. Blood grabbed Alice by the arm. "Taking you back." Vivaldi glared at the men.

"Your lot is ruining my women's party, Get out!" Blood smirked.

"I'm sorry Queen, I don't give a damn." Alice wiggled free from Blood's grip.

"Hey, wait a second! I need answers!" "I'll tell you want you want to hear when we get home now let's go." Madge laughed.

"Wow Blood! You're really being protective over that foreigner." Blood's lips formed a smirk again.

"It's only natural for a husband to be protective over his wife." Madge widened her orange sun colored eyes.

"You two...are married..." Alice blushed.

"I would've told you back then but-"

"Wait a mintue. You two already met?" The twins gasped.

"That means you're already exposed to Madge's poison!" Madge glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up!" She turned her attention back to Blood and Alice.

"So the times when I saw you, he was the one you were havin' problems with?!" Alice's blush deepened.

"Yeeees." Alice glanced at Blood. She could tell that he was furious, but she didn't know why.

"Blood?"

"When did you two get so aquiented?" He asked through carefully channeled rage.

"If you remeber when we were in the woods, aaaaalll the way back then, I met Madge there." Blood pulled out his machine gun and pointed it at Madge.

"Blood!" Alice exclaimed jumping in front of her so called friend.

"Ottiress, I have half a mind to kill you right here, right now." Madge chuckled and stood up.

"Ooohh! I'm so scared of the big mean ole' mafia boss." She waved her hands in sarcasm. "Get real Blood. I'm not scared of you." Blood tighteded the grip in his gun. "Step out of the way Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you." He said through clenched teeth. Alice held her ground.

"Dammit Blood! Put it away!" She ordered.

"Not until I despose of this nusense, now move."

"Dupre, you will not kill our employee. She is important to me and you will not kill her!" Vivaldi said into her teacup. Blood inhaled and grabbed Alice by her arm again. "We are leaving now. Answers or not."

"I need to know who Madge is!" Madge stood up from the table and bowed.

"Hello Mrs. Dupre. My name is Madge Ottiress, and I am the bandersnatch of Wondeand." Madge pulled out a shiny silver gun and pressed it onto Alice's forehead. "And I don't hesitate to kill." And pulled the trigger.

**A/n: I've been so busy with stupid testing! Ugh it's driving me insane! And then my class also had to do a public service announcement, which I think sucked. DX anyway, tommorw is theast day of testing(thank gawd).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybooty! I'm back with chapter 3! It's starting to get really difficult to update! Stupid homework! But it's like, just get it done, and you wot ever have to see it again! And it sucks even more because im in so much pain from sports. Damn you after school activities!**

Chapter 3: Never Doubt Madge

The sound of a gun blasted through the Castle. Alice stood frozen as she tried to piece together what had happened. Suddenly, Alice felt warm liquid fall from her forehead. Vivaldi quickly stood up.  
"My god Alice! You're bleeding!" And took off into action. Ordering maids to get towels and such. One look at the blood trailing down his wife's face, made Blood's fury snap.  
"You bastard!" He shouted as he fired his machine gun at Madge. Who easily dodged them. She flipped and landed on the table.  
"Now this is what I've been waiting for. One on one! Me against the infamous Blood Dupre!" Madge kicked a plate in Blood's direction, and he shattered it to pieces with bullets.  
"You still just a child." Blood said smirking as her grazed her cheek. Madge stared at Blood wide-eyed as she felt the blood trickle just as Alice's face was. She smirked when some of her blood reached her mouth, and simply licked it away.  
"How long has it been since we last had a, rendezvous?" Madge threw knifes. One knocked Blood's hat off, the second cut his arm, and the third was caught in Blood's hand.  
"I can't remeber, because you were dead,and everything was fine until you showed up again!" He a hot his machine gun and it broke Madge's only dangling golden earring.  
"Dammit Blood! That was my favorite earring!" She whined. "Oh well, it'll be replaced. Not like how I wasn't! I'm just to important!" Madge swung the butt of her gun at Blood and he dodged and shattered the base with bullets.  
"You are unuseful, and a waste of my time." Madge pulled out two shotguns and shot them booth in Blood's general direction. Alice, who was still frozen from the attack that was placed on her earlier, was sitting down in a chair with Elliot fanning her next to her. As she. And to her sense, she shook her head to clear dizziness.  
"E-Elliot...? W-What's going on..?" Elliot continued to fan.  
"You were almost killed by a little bitch." He gestured over to where Blood and Madge were still fighting.  
"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed when she saw that both were bleeding. Dee and Dum stopped cheering Blood on and looked at Alice.  
"Oh! Onee-San's outta her daze brother." The boy in blue poked his twin.  
"I noticed brother! An' she's not lookin' to good either!" The boy in red replied.  
"W-Wha?! Don't just stand there! Do something!" She attempted to yell over the sound of loud gunshots. The boys shrugged and began to cheer again.  
"It's no use Alice. Those two have been enemies since forever. I don't know why, or when it started but." Elliot flopped down in the chair, he has clearly seen this many times before. But to Alice, this was so new. She had just met a new roleholder who could possibly be her friend. But she had shot her purposely, and missed purposely. And now, her husband and her so called "new friend" by Blood, are now in a heated gun battle. And it seemed like neither was going to stop until one was left standing.  
"Blood! Madge! Stop!" Alice begged. It was either both didn't care, or both didn't hear her. Madge back flipped behind Alice.  
"Ha! You wouldn't shot your wife now wouldja Blood?" Madge said with a cocky grin.  
"Hiding behind people shows great amounts of weakness. But I would expect none the less from you." Madge laughed at the comment. She then pulsed Alice forward and double shot at Blood when she collapsed to the ground. Blood dodged the attack and was able to pick Alice up as well.  
"You just keep proving my point." He fired at Madge who rolled onto her feet. Before Blood could continue, Alice shook his arm.  
"Stop it! You got a couple maids from your stupid fight!" Blood pushed Alice away from the fight.  
"I'm sorry Dear, but they were in the way." He winked. "And as soon as I'm done with this piece of garbage, we'll go home."  
"That is if you come back alive!" Madge retorted jumping over the table and firing at Blood. Vivaldi came bounding up the walkway clearly pissed.  
"Hatter! Ottiress! There will be no fighting in my garden!" She shouted. Madge duck n rolled out of the way of incoming bullets.  
"It's a bit to late for a fucking nag season Queeny!" Vivaldi quickly inhaled and turned her scepter into a handheld gun. Elliot quickly got up and pulled out his just in case she decided to shoot at his best friend.  
"Vivaldi!" Alice cried. Vivaldi shot both Madge's and Blood's guns out of their hands.  
"Hey! It was getting to the good part!" Madge whined. Blood retracted his machine gun into a cane.  
"Look. Now you have gone and wasted my time." Blood growled as the time period turned to early morning. He then mumbled something incoherent and grabbed Alice's wrist.  
"We're going home." And they all stoked out with the twins snickering Elliot becoming mute, and Alide questioning everything. When they got back to the Mansion, Blood gripped Alice's wrist harder and turned to his employees.  
"Get back to work, without whining or complaining." The twins nodded.  
"Yes Boss!" And stood statue still. Elliot walked off somewhere and Blood dragged Alice all the way back to their bedroom. Once ther, he locked the door behind him and started to think aloud.  
"Why the hell did she come back?! If she's back then. That means…..FUCK, it probably does!" Alice arched an eyebrow, due to the fact that she never saw her husband act like this.  
"Hey! You have explaining to do Mister!" Blood ignored her and continued to mumble.  
"Of all the people to move back-" "Blood!"  
"She's got a lot of damn nerve if she thinks she can-" "BLOOD!"  
"And if I have to talk,no, even see that bitch, I swear-" "BLOOD!" He turned his head to see a very pissed off Alice.  
"What the fuck Blood?! I've been trying to talk to you ever since you started dragging me home!" Blood narrowed his eyes while Alice continued.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do! Like what the hell was that with Madge?! And, and why you don't like Madge?! And-" Blood started to speed walk over to Alice which caused her to back up all the way into the couch. Blood threw himself on top of her.  
"H-Hey! Get off me!" Alice kicked him with her heel.  
"Promise me, that you won't go to the castle unless you absolutely have to." Alice froze.  
"Why?" She asked sitting up. Blood sighed.  
"Just promise me Alice." Alice eyed her husband.  
"O-Ok." He smiled and sat up.  
"Ugh, you really are too much trouble." Blood smirked. Alice sat up and blew hair out of her face.  
"What are you babbling about now?" She huffed.  
"I'm completely dumbfounded why you are so damn stubborn. Just say "yes" and be done with it."  
"If I agreed to everything you say, who knows what'd happen to me." Alice retorted gently smacking his face.  
"Madge Ottiress. What do you wish to know about her?" Alice sat quietly for a moment.  
"Oh! I want to know who she really is." Blood chuckled.  
"Wasn't that lame excuse of an explanation good enough for you Dear?"  
"I blanked out when she pulled out the gun. I thought I was going to die." Alice said with a giggle.  
"Well, Madge is infact a role holder. Her role is the bandersnatch, and she works for my sister." Blood turned to Alice fully. "If you ever encounter her, be very careful Sweetheart. She's very dangerous and very unpredictable." Alice looked around the room, taking in what Blood had told her.  
"Coming from you, that makes me really nervous." Blood tapped her nose.  
"I'm serious Alice. Don't go near the castle. I don't want you taking any chances." He said.  
"Alright Blood. I won't." Alice sank her head a little.  
"Don't be sad My Dear. You can still visit the other territories. Plus you know that Vivaldi can come over here she wants." Alice laid her head in his lap.  
"Sometimes I think I give you to much control over me." She mumbled. Alice heard Blood laughed so she punched him in the stomach.  
"It's not funny!" Blood removed her hand from his stomach.  
"Oh but it is My Love. Your observation is completely true, and that amuses me." He said, trying to not to burst out laughing again.  
"Well whatever! I'm going to bed!" Alice shot up and stomped over to the dresser and quickly got into her normal nightgown. Once dressed she threw herself into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Through the blanket, she could hear Blood chuckling.  
"You're such a child Alice." Said girl threw a pillow over her head.  
"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" She grumbled up. The next thing she knew, Alice felt her body being trapped by another's. She quickly jerked the pillow off her head and glared at the man that hovered above her.  
"What did I just tell you?!" She yelled shoving the mafia boss back.  
"Hmmm... Some shit about you going to sleep." Blood yanked the covers away and pushed Alice's wrists above her head. "But I don't really care. If you agreed to not go over to the castle, then maybe you'll agree to play with me." Flustered, Alice kicked him.  
"PERV!"

**A/N: Hahaha! Bloods such a pervy pervert! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I SO SORRY! I've been sick lately. (Suprise suprise = ~ =) next update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, AWAY!**

Chapter 4: A Broken Promise

Alice slowly opened her eyes. A glance out the window, told her that the time period very early morning. When Alice tried to sit up a strong arm held her back down.

"Hnnnn, it's to early to wake up Dear." Alice turned to see what looked like a sleeping Blood.

"For the love of-" Alice mumbled before biting his arm. Blood tightened his grip.

"Stop Alice." He said into her back.

"Blood, move your arm so I can get up." Alice ordered. He just squeezed her.

"When will you learn to sleep in?" Blood said into her back. Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"I do know how to sleep in," she retorted, "I just choose not to now! My god Blood, move your arm!" Blood sighed and reluctantly lifted his arm.

"No fun." He murmered before turning to the other side. Alice quickly got up and got dressed. When she looked over to the bed again, she suddenly felt anger surface in her. Or was it jealousy? Jealousy that Blood was able to go back to sleep when he wanted. But when she woke up, there is no way in hell that she could sleep again, no matter how much she tried.

Alice shook her head. _No, no, no Alice! There's no need to be jealous over something so stupid!_ She thought to herself. As Alice turned over to the door, more jealousy sprung a leak. When she couldn't handle it anymore, Alice ran over at full speed and pounced on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Blood exclaimed completely in shock.

"You were getting on my nerves." She flatly responded.

"Why?! I didn't do anything but lay here!" Alice shifted her weight.

"Nnnn, it's complicated, now you have to get up! Don't you have territory negotiations or something?" Blood smirked up at her.

"What's the matter Sweetheart? Why do you want me out the house?" Alice blushed and pulled Blood up.

"I just want you to wake up Bastard!"

*After Blood Dressed*

Alice sat on the window seat reading a book when a thought struck her. What really made Blood and Madge hate each other? It couldn't possibly be just that their both role holders. Just then, something tapped the window.

"Must be windy outside for the branches to-" Alice sat dumbfounded, looking out the window to see Madge tapping the window with a stick. Alice slammed the window open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed. Madge laughed.

"I came to visit you, since Blood came and whisked you away." Madge swung her legs over the branch and hopped into the room.

"What- No! Don't come in here!" Alice wailed as Madge started to walk around and examine the room.

"Hmm, still the same from the last time I was in here." This caught Alice's attention.

"What?" Madge turned around and smirked.

"Oh nothing." She said. Alice didn't feel right. What does she mean "from the last time I was here?" She thought. Alice's train of thought was broken due to someone (Madge) grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the window. Alice's sky blue eyes widened.

"Wait! Madge! What the hell are you doing?!" She protested. The red head smirked.

"Let's go do something! Something fun." Madge hopped on the window sill. Alice shook her head rapidly.

"I-I can't."

"Why's that?" Alice stared at the floor. Should she just come up with some lame excuse for not going, or tell her that Blood didn't want her to hang out with Madge?

"I uh..."

"You what?" Madge said with irritation in her voice. "What's the matta with you? Do you even know what fun is?!"

"What?! Of course I do, it's just-" Madge regrabbed Alice's wrist and the two hopped out the window.

"MAAAAADGGE!"

*Meanwhile*

Blood entered his now empty bedroom/office.

"Alice?" He called. When he was answered by silence, Blood made his way back to his desk. She must have gone shopping. His thought was cut by the note that laid on top of all the other papers. It was on a bright red piece of paper that had deathly black inked words. When Blood read the note, he crumpled it and threw it to the floor.

"Now she's done it." Elliot had papers in his hands and was walking the way a storming hatter was.

**KLUMP!** The papers dropped to the floor.

"Aw damn! Sorry Blood." Elliot said picking up various papers.

"Did you see that red headed she-devil coming this way?" Elliot looked up.

"What?"

"Did you see Madge Ottiress come this way?" Elliot's violet eyes widened.

"She's in the mansion?!" He exclaimed.

"If she is, she won't be in here for long." And with that Blood stormed off again. Elliot shrugged and walked to Blood's room and set the papers down. On the floor he saw a red piece of paper crumpled by the trash.

"Should probably throw this away." But something yearned for him to open it. So that's what the curious hare did. Inside he read the letter.

_Dear Blood,_

_I've taken you're wife and we're going to relax in town and then go hang out at the castle. See ya later! P.S, I won't try to kill her this time!_

_~Madge_

"Hmm. So Madge took Alice." Elliot said aloud while crumpling the note back up. "Now I know why he's so pissed."

*To the Girls*

Madge dragged Alice all over town. To big shops, small shops that she didn't even knew existed.

"Madge, can we sit down now?" Alice groaned.

"Fine. But we still have more shops to see." The two girls bought ice cream and sat down at a unoccupied park bench. Alice watched Madge lick the strawberry cone.

"What's up with you and the color red?" Alice asked. The red head smirked.

"It's the color of blood." Alice cringed.

"That's sick!"

"Maybe to you but, there's something that makes me so happy when I see the red liquid gush out of my victims bodies and-"

"Stop right there, I heard enough." Alice cringed again as she pictured Madge smiling malisously over a dead bloody body. After they finished their treat, Madge grabbed Alice again and the two went to more odd shops. When Alice couldn't take looking at anymore dead animals at a stuffed animal shop, she politely excused herself and walked out. As she waited for Madge to finished what ever buisness she had in there, Alice started to look around herself, but made sure not to start to far. When she reached a particular shop, Alice stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand went immediately to her side. This was the place where she saw him. Her kidnapper from before. As Alice unconsiously backed up, she was pushed into a crowd of rushing people who were all walking in differbt directions.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed. "Where was that shop that Madge was in?!" She started to look around and called out for her friend.

"Madge! Madge can you hear me? Madge!" Then Alice spotted her. The familiar red hair, the earring. Except Madge must have rolled her pants down.

"Madge!" Alice called. It seemed like she didn't hear her. Alice pushed threw the crowds of people.

"Madge!" Alice exclaimed when she finally grabbed onto her black vest. But, this wasn't Madge. This was a young man. That looked exactly like her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were...somebody else." Alice brushed hair out of her face in embarrassment. The young man laughed.

"Oh how disappointing. And here I thought that a pretty girl like you was looking for me." Alice blushed.

"O-Oh, ummm..."

"Don't worry," The young man gripped Alice's chin, "I was just kidding." The young man turned on his heel and waved from behind.

"Maybe I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder. Alice stood there at a shop's steps completely dumbfounded.

"H-He, he had a face." Alice shook her head. "It must have been Madge. But I didn't know she could turn into a man." Alice's thoughts were cut by a store bell ringing. Out stepped... Madge?!

"Hey! Thanks for waiting on me!" Madge dumped a bag into Alice's up expecting arms. "To bad ya chickened out Dupre. You missed-"

"Were you in that store the entire time?" Madge blinked twice.

"Yeeeeah. Why ya askin'?" Alice shrugged and motioned for her to come on.

"N-Nevermind." As Madge and Alice walked to the last store for the day, Madge turned to Alice and said,

"You go on in ahead if me. I forgot something." Alice nodded and walked into the store. Madge in the other hand, walked behind the store where there was a dark alley. Madge walked forward and waved smoke from her face as it was fizzing out of a pipe. She stopped when she saw a figure leaning against the brick wall of a tavern that was next to the store.

"So," Madge began leaning against the opposite wall," Did you meet the outsider?" The figure chuckled.

"I wouldn't really say, met. She mistaken me for you." Madge laughed.

"Well she is new, so she probably would dumbass." The figure stepped closer into the dim light of the evening sky. Showing that it was the young man from earlier.

"You're lucky Madge. Getting to hang out with the outsider girl for the whole day." He said.

"I probably don't have much time left. That damn Blood Dupre is probably looking for her this very instant." The boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" He asked. Madge smirked.

"They're married." The boy laughed.

"So Dupre settled down with the outsider?" He scoffed. "Seems like this game is going to be more fun than I thought." Madge turned in her heel.

"I gotta go. I left the girl in the shop an' she's waiting for me. See ya." The boy turned around as well.

"See ya later."

"Madge! There you are!" Alice ran up to the girl.

"Did ya miss me?" Madge laughed.

"No. I wanted to show you the cutest thing!" Alice grabbed Madge's arm and tugged her to a basket full of adorable newborn beagle puppies.

"Aren't they just adorable?!" Alice squealed. Madge shrugged.

"Whatever. I've seen cuter." Alice frowned.

"What the hell is possibly cuter than newborn puppies Madge?" The red head looked away.

"This mask!" She exclaimed, grabbing a old mask. Alice laughed.

"C'mon. I'll treat you to tea at the castle." Madge motioned for Alice to follow. Alice froze.

"Promise me you won't go to the castle unless you absolutely have to Alice."

"Uh... I-I can't." Madge snickered.

"And why not?" Alice shifted weight from one foot to another.

"I just...can't at the moment."

"Why? Are ya scared or something?" Madge asked.

"I am not scared!" Alice retorted. "I just, don't want to go to the case today. That's all." Madge narrowed her orange eyes.

"Bullshit." She said, and grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her out of the antique shop, and towards the castle.

"Madge! I told you I don't want to go!" Alice tried to pry the other girl's fingers from her wrist but it seemed that Madge just tightened her grip.

"I don't give two shits. I already told you that it was my treat."

"I know but I can get tea at home! Let go!" The two girls had basically reached the castle at this point. Madge's eyes lit up.

"See? Looky there! The castle is just up the mountain and-"

"ALICE!" Both turned to see a very pissed Blood.

"Blood!" Alice exclaimed still struggling against Madge's death grip.

"Release her." He growled through clenched teeth. Madge pure Alice into a hug.

"Awwwwww! But we were having such a good time! Right Ally?" Alice wiggled in Madge's tightening hug.

"Up until the point where you started to drag me here." Blood stepped forward and quickly changed his cane into his machine gun.

"Let me say his one more time Ottiress," He cooly said, gripping the gun. "Release her." Madge pouted.

"You're no fun Dupre!" Madge opened her arms and Alice fell to the ground. Blood grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up.

"Why do you always insist on acting like a child?" Madge laughed.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you say I act like a child?! Ha! I'm far from it!" Blood smirked.

"You're right. You are far from it." He grabbed Alice's wrist and started to walk back.

"You're an infant."

Blood dragged Alice all the way back to the mansion with her loudly protesting about being pulled.

"I have been pulled all day long! You and Madge do know that I can walk right?!" Blood turned around.

"I told you not to go to the god damn castle unless you absolutely had to." He spat. "And here I had to go and get you back from that red haired bitch because you broke your promise!" Alice's mouth slightly fell open.

"Wha-? I did not brake my promise! I didn't go in the castle!" Blood was now luming over her.

"You know damn well that I meant not go near the castle dammit!" Now maids and butlers could hear the two.

"Calm the fuck down Blood! I didn't even do it on purpose. Madge dragged me againgst my will!" Elliot and the twins heard from the opposite hallway and came to see what was the matter.

"Everything alright you two?" He asked.

"You could have done something other than let her drag you around all the damn day!" Blood yelled.

"YOU DONT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT wAS AGAINST MY WILL!" Alice yelled louder.

"Does it look alright to you stupid rabbit?" The twins asked.

"It doesn't even matter. I obviously shouldn't have trusted you." Blood turned around and headed started to walk down the hallway.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have trusted me?" Blood continued to walk.

"You broke a promise I'm not sure I can tust you." Alice laughed.

"You're such a freaking child Blood. I "broke" a promise that wasn't even broken, and you're making a big deal of it!" Blood finally turned around.

"You don't know anything." He said, then continued walking. When he was out of sight Alice punched the wall.

"He's such an idiot!" She exclaimed.

"An idiot that she married." Dee whispered to a nodding Dum.

"Alice, it's not that big of a deal. Don't let what Blood said get-"

"Than why the hell did he make such a big deal out of it?! Uh?! WHY Elliot?!" Elliot's ears sank.

"I honestly don't know how to put it into words." Alice stomped her foot and ran out the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Twin

Alice's POV:

Damn Blood! Who does he think he is?! How dare he say I broke a promise that I didn't even break! I kicked a chair across the guest bedroom that I was in. It shattered into giant wood chunks. I'm so stupid. Taking my anger out on furniture is definitely not cool. I picked up the chunks of wood and tossed them in the center of the room. It'll be back to normal in a few time periods. Sometimes I hate the way this world works. What if things were meant to be broken, and not kept together? Like stupid promises.

*Hearts Castle( No POV)*

Madge Ottiress walked calmly and briskly down the long hallway that was forbidden to anyone but her. When she finally reached the door at the end of the hallway she lightly knocked with no reply from the inside.

"I'm coming in." Madge said softly. She turned the doorknob and was met with a small gust of very cold air. She entered the dark room and closed the door behind her.

"Damn it's cold in here. And way to fricken' dark." She said under her breath. Madge squinted her eyes to try and adjust her eyes to the room.

"Hey. Are you in here?" Madge called out to the air.

"Get out." A snake like voice said.

"Aw. You don't mean that!" The red headed girl laughed.

"I mean it, get the hell out!" The voice spat.

"You may be in a bad mood but you could be a little more nicer."

"That's why I want you to get out!" Madge could sense the air move and she quickly blocked the knife that was aimed for her head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Another knife was thrown, followed by three more. Madge easily dodged every single one of them.

"Give it a rest," Madge sighed plucking a knife from out the wall,"You're just tiring yourself out."

"I am not tiring myself out. I could do this all day long but since I'm tired and even more pissed now, I won't." The snake like voice growled. "Now take your leave or I'll kill you with my knife and I won't miss." Madge sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'll check on you later psycho." She said with a laugh before slamming the door shut.

Madge POV:

After checking up on "him", I began to feel very bored. I could go to sleep but that wouldn't cure my boredom, I'd only wake up bored. Dammit! Decisions, decisions. Than I began to think about Alice. That stupid Blood took her away before we could really have any fun. I clasped my hands together.

"That's it! I'll just go get Alice back!" I squealed.

"What are you up to you red headed she-devil?" I turned to see the castle's damned bunny glaring at me.

"Shoo bunny foo-foo. I'm busy."

"Do not bring Alice into your mess." I pretended to look innocent.

"I don't have any pwobems! See," I made a dimple on my cheek with my finger. "I to cute for pwobems." Next thing I knew the White had a gun in my face.

"Don't use any of your foolish crap on me, stupid girl. The way you act makes me want to hurl." The gun clicked into position.

"Now, what is this I hear about you getting My Alice?" I smirked. Time to see how fast I can piss off a rabbit with a gun.

"Hold on a second, I thought Alice was the Hatter's?" Peter inhaled.

"She is not his! If anything, she's mine and mine alone!"

"Tsk tsk Peter. You're acting like a selfish child. Learn to grow up." His cold gun grinded into my forehead.

"And you need to learn how to shut up and die." As he pulled the trigger, I leaped completely over him and pressed my gun against his head.

"I already did, but look where I am now." I chuckled at my own comment. Before bunny foo-foo had a chance to respond, a solider cam running towards us.

"Prime Minister, your presence is needed with the Queen right now." He said struggling for air. Peter looked as if he was going to blow a gasket.

"Right away." He replied. Did...Did Peter actually agree to do work. Normally he would find some excuse and do it later but.

"What's going on Pete? Willingly going to see the Queen, that pretty weird for you." I sneered. The rabbit rolled his ruby eyes at me.

"Shut up." He them quickly pulled out his gun again and whipped it to my forehead.

"Don't touch Alice. Don't go near Alice. Don't ebven look at Alice!"

"Pete, just because you say something multiple times doesn't make it a rhyme." I corrected. He just blew hair out of his face and started to walk away.

"I mean it you filthy bandersnatch," He called. "Stay away from Alice!" I waved him off and started walking the other way. If he doesn't want me near Alice, then that means he's worried I'll take her away. Or kill her. I felt a smirk form across my lips. Now I know exactly how to cure my boredom. Oh how I love being unpredictable.

Alice POV:

I can't believe I'm actually still here. I rolled over on the guest bed and stared out the window.

"You broke a promise I'm not sure I can trust you." How could he say that I don't trust him?! He can be such a prick sometimes! I swung my legs over the side of the guest room bed.

"I'm not gonna just sit around a mope!" I said aloud. I briskly walked out. I have better things to do with myself. Like finding out who the hell that guy was. And why he looked like Madge.

I made my way up to the castle's grand doors. Befor I could knock, I was greeted by….. THE SAME GUY FROM BEFORE! WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE MADGE!

"U-Ummmm!" The guy smiled.

"Nice seeing you here again." He said cooly. he slid the door open and stepped back. "Don't be shy, come in." I cautiously step inside the castle. When I'm fully inside the door slams shut which makes me flinch in return.

"So, did you come here to see the Queen?"I look to see that the boy is uncomfortably close to me. "Or maybe Ace? How about Peter? Maybe Madge perhaps?" i take a step back. He's way too close now.

"I-I'm here to see you- I mean Madge!" Damn!Why do they have to look so much alike? The boy smirks at me.

"Ah. So it's Madge you seek." He steps back, and I'm mentally preparing myself to find out that this is Madge but in male form. But instead, he turns around and starts to walk into the greeting room/ballroom of the castle. Once we are inside, he continues to walk until we reach a door that is hidden under a curtain. I really don't like where this is going. I don't even know who this person even is! AND I'M FOLLOWING HIM! I take a deep breath. Calm down Alice. It's probably just Madge. The boy leads me down a long hallway that connects to another hallway. A hallway that has many doors.

"What the-"

"Don't worry," The boy said chuckling. "It's just the hallway with guest rooms on the first floor. He steps in front of the first door that had like two million steps behind it.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The boy justs laughs.

"What's so funny about that?!" Who is this guy?!

"The last time I checked, she was on the roof." He said casually.

"The..roof." I repeat. He noddes.

"Yes, the roof." I starts to climb the many, many stairs as if it's nothing. Easy in fact!

"Hey! Wait for me!" I run to catch him.

After about five minutes we reach the door in the ceiling that leads to the roof.

"Through here." I'm to tired to do anything but nod and pant helplessly. The boy opens the door and climbs out. I follow out in a less graceful matter.

"Alice!" Madge runs up to me and squeezes me tightly.

"For goodness sake! Will I always have someone throw themselves at me every time I'm-" I stop, completely shocked at the sight in front of me. Madge smirks and steps next to the boy.

"What? Shocked?"

"Scared?" The boy adds.

"Or both?" They both say.

"Both." I say still very shocked. The next thing I know, Madge hugs the taller red head.

"Ally, this is my brother Nicolas. Or Nick. Or Nicky, or-"

"I think she gets it!" Nick interrupts. Madge punches his arm.

"He's my brother,my twin brother." Nick steps forward and bows to me.

"Nicolas Ottiress." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Nice to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:I Don't Trust You, AGAIN

Alice looked back and forth between the Ottiress twins.

"Soo," She began. "Who's the older twin?" Nicolas smirked.

"I am. By about three or four minutes maybe?" He looked to his sister.

"I'd say about three." She shrugged.

"Ok then." Alice looked between the two again.

"Why didn't you come meet me like your sister did in the cottage Nicolas?"

"Nick. Call me Nick." The older twin grabbed madge and placed her in a headlock.

"Any the reason why is because My sister is always looking for trouble and I figures that if meet you properly." Madge struggled in the headlock.

"Let go jackass!" She squirmed. Nick tightened his grip.

"So your idea of meeting me properly is in a alley behind a store?" Alice laughed.

"Indeed." Nick retracted his arm when Madge sunk her razor sharp fangs in his arm.

"It's because he's a werido!" Alice giggled.

"If you ask me, I think both of you are weirdos."

*Hatter Mansion*

Blood handed his subordinate the last of the paperwork.

"God that was annoying." He sank back into his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, that had to have been." Elliot chimed in.

"Um...Blood?"

"What is it Elliot?" The non-hare shifted his weight from side to side.

"A-Alice didn't seem to-"

"If you are concerned about the Young Lady, there is no need. It's only between me and her anyway." Blood pinched the bridge of his nose. Elliot scratched his head.

"Uh, ." Elliot opened the door and glanced back at his friend, who looked irritated and lost in thought. Elliot sighed and closed the door.

Blood picked up a pen and tapped it on his lips. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard from her in a while. Blood sighed and got up to look out the window. Now Blood had two decisions. Go find Alice, or sit in the bedroom. Option two seems so damn boring. Blood thought to himself.

*Ottiress time.*

Alice almost fell on the floor laughing.

"A-Are, bbbbfffft! Are you serious?!" She choked out. Madge rocked off her stool that she was sitting on.

"Yes I'm serious!" The two girls cracked up, leaving Nicolas Ottiress to enjoy the show.

"You two are silly." He commented. It only made the two girls laugh harder. Suddenly, the time period changed from a bright sunny morning to a dark cloudy night.

"Oh shoot! How long have I been out?!" Alice exclaimed finally falling to the floor.

"Um... For about 5 time periods maybe? I could be wrong." Madge answered.

"Dammit! He has to know I'm gone by now!" Alice bolted up and ran out the room.

"Who's "he"?" Nick asked his sister who was still lying in the ground.

"He is none other than Blood Dupre." She answered with a smirk.

"Why would Alice care for him?" Madge chuckled.

"Wouldn't you care if your husband didn't know where you were for about 5 time periods?" Nick's orange eyes widened.

"They're married?"

"Yup. Alice is now Alice Dupre, not Liddell." The male twin grinned.

"What a very interesting development." He turned to Madge. "Since you still have a silly crush on a certain top hatted mafia boss." A boot was thrown towards Nick's direction but he dodged the attack.

"I don't have a fucking crush on Nick!"

"Oh dear sister, but you do." Another boot was thrown.

"I do not have a crush on Blood! I only like to push his buttons and make him pissed! He and I are sworn enemies!" Nick only shrugged.

"Well I guess my accusations were very wrong."

"You're damn straight!"

Alice was glad that the Tweedle Twins were not at the gate when she got back. Even thought they should be. She thought to herself. Alice made sure to stay clear from everyone until she got to the bedroom. When finally reaching th bedroom, Alice placed a hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath, old anger from earlier slowly creeping up on her. Alice poked her head in to see Blood at his desk writing something.

"Ah, if it isn't my lovely little wife." He began, resting his chin on his hand. "Have you finally come to apologize for breaking our promise earlier?" Alice rolled her sky blue eyes.

"I didn't break the promise then." She retorted. That caught Blood's full attention.

"What do you mean by then?" He asked getting up from his desk.

"I mean that I didn't break the promise we made when you were being a little prick and not listening to me, when I told you what happened!" Blood walked over to Alice who had hatred in her eyes.

"You broke the promise by going to the castle with Madge Ottiress and-"

"I'm telling you I didn't break it then! I broke it now!" Alice interrupted. Blood narrowed his cold emerald eyes.

"Where the hell are you getting at?" He said through carefully channeled rage.

"If you were wondering were I was this entire time, I was at the Castle with Madge and Nicolas Ottiress." Alice was quite pleased with the shocked and confused look on her husband's face.

"You mean to tell me," He began slowly,"Is that you met, both Ottiress twins." Alice smirked.

"As a matter of fact Blood, I did. And they are so nice. You had me thinking like they were complete jackasses but-" Alice was then cut off by being slammed into the wall and having all the wind knocked out of her.

"B-Blood?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth Is Told**

Alice squirmed underneath the harsh grip that Blood had placed her in.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that you also meet Nick Ottiress?"

"So?! And?!"

"And you also mean to tell me that you were at the castle this entire time?" Blood pushed Alice's shoulder harder into the wall.

"Blood stop it!" Alice cried.

"You're just finding more ways to betray and piss me off aren't you Sweetheart?" He hissed. This caused the girl's shoulders to start trembling.

"I-It's not like I'm trying! I-"

"You just think you can do whatever you want. You can't. You're not me." Alice straighted as best as she could.

"I don't think like that. That promise was-"

"Fuck the promise," Blood raised his voice. "I could give a damn about that promise! I'm fuckin' pissed, because you don't realize what you've done!" Blood released Alice and she slumped down the wall.

"How am I suppose to know if you won't tell me?!" Alice picked herself of and rolled her shoulders. "That hurt bastard." Blood turned around.

"Alice, you can't just be friendly to everyone you meet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to go to the Castle of Hearts and you went over there and met them." Alice glared.

"I though you said you didn't care about the fucking promise anymore! And you still bring it up!" She countered. Blood stomped over to Alice and she backed into the wall.

"Learn to shut up for 10 seconds please." He hissed. "I don't care what I've done, I-"

"You never care." Alice murmered. Blood slammed his hands on both sides of her head.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" He shouted furiously. "THEY ARE NOT PEOPLE THAT YOU CAN EASILY HANG AROUND WITH! THEY'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM SO BADLY DAMMIT?!" Alice shrank in fear. Was being with the Ottiress twins really that bad? They seemed like nice people. Nicolas was sweet but funny so she couldn't understand. But Madge. Alice could definitely understand why he wanted her to stay away from her. Madge could be rude and loud. She could be a possible threat to her life.

"I-I-I don't understand." She quietly said.

"You better figure it out soon, because I'm not burrying you!" Blood said,walking away. Alice got off the wall.

"You don't have to Blood. They can be really nice and-"

"IT'S AN ACT! JUST AN ACT THEY'RE PLAYING! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO NEXT! NO ONE EVER DOES,NOT EVEN THE DAMN NIGHTMARE!"

"Well when I first came to Wonderland, Peter told me to not wonder around this area because he said you were to dangerous for me. And now look where I am! I'm your wife for Heaven's sake!" Blood sighed in response.

"I get your point," He began. "But they're different than I am. Can you imagine having two me's? It's really that bad, no worse." Alice giggled.

"Having two Bloods would be really bad. And not counting my ex."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"You see Blood? They can't be that bad if you're comparing them to yourself." The next thing she knew, Alice was once again againgst the wall. Except now her hands were pinned above her head.

"I don't want you to by them at least." He said into her shoulder.

"Who said I was going to?" Blood glared.

"You know what I'm trying to say Alice!" He growled.

"They may be your enemies, but they aren't mine." Alice said. Blood bit Alice's ear.

"But if they try to hurt you, I swear I'll finely finish those two for good."

"Finish them?" Alice asked while attempting to get away from the psychopath pinning her to a wall. He did eventually let go.

"Yes, as in killing them so they won't come back. Ever." Alice eyed her husband. Madge did say something about dying earlier. Her train of thought was broken By Blood.

"I mean it Alice. Don't go near them."

"It's a little to late for that B." She snickered. Seeing that Blood looked like he was going to get even more pissed off than before, she quickly added,"I'll try my best. But I can't help if they come up to me."

"That's why you carry a gun with you." He smirked.

"Not a chance. I don't want to be known as a murderer." Alice heard Blood chuckle.

"Like me?" He asked.

"Ugh! Forget it! It doesn't even matter, I'm never going to carry a gun with me!" She said with a final hmph. Blood stalked up to Alice.

"You just keep living by that philosophy Alice." He sneered. "See where that gets you."

* * *

Alice's POV:

I love it how Blood thinks that he can punish me. And I also love sarcasm. UHHHH! This is so boring!

"For going back to the castle, you are strictly forbidden to even step foot in castle .I mean it Young Lady. Or your punishment will go to house arrest."

"What a great punishment Blood." And I really wanted to go back over there and talk to the twins again. I walked through the entrance of the Tower of Clover.

"GET BACK HERE LORD NIGHTMARE!" Someone who was running very fast towards where I was standing grabbed my arm and made me run with him or her.

"N-N-Nightmare?!" I shrieked.

"Just run!" He told me. We ran back outside, ran behind the entire tower, and into a back door. I fell to my knees attempting to catch a breath and Nightmare trudged over to a couch in the room and flopped down.

"Wha-What was ...that all about?" I managed to say. Nightmare tilted his head back.

"Gray's trying to take me to the hospital." He huffed. I got up and dusted off.

"So you ran away, bringing me into it?" I flopped down next to him.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Typical Nightmare. He can't be a man for his life." Nightmare shot up.

"I am a man!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Running from subordinates is not a manly thing to do."

"Whatever!" He said swishing hair out of his face. "I want to know why you're here Alice." I tapped my chin. Why was I here?

"I guess I was just wandering around." I heard Nightmare laugh.

"What's so funny Gottschalk?"

"You got into another fight with the Hatter didn't you?"

"Spot on." I sulked.

"You two can get into arguments so easily Alice." He said coughing.

"That's!-" I was about to object but it was true. Blood and I really can get into argumens easily.

"Completely true?" He finished. To embarrassed to speak, I only nodded.

"Just to be nosey, what are you two arguing about this time?" Nightmare got up and checked the window. Probably for signs of Gray.

"He doesn't like me hanging out with the Ottiress twins." Nightmare didn't respond. He just stared out the window with blank expression.

"The Ottiress twins..?" He finally asked. I really don't like where this is going.

"Y-Yeah." Nightmare turned towards me with a serious face that wasn't like him at all.

"I thought I heard about the troublemakers coming back to life." He said. "I would see why Blood wouldn't want you to go see them a lot." I ran up to him and grabbed his jacket. I didn't mean to startle him, but nobody will tell me about the twins!

"Nightmare please! You have to tell me who they really are and why people don't want me near them!" Nightmare sighed .

"Alice I don't think Blood-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT BLOOD RIGHT NOW?!" At my sudden change in volume, Nightmare coughed up blood and sunk to the floor.

"I'm sorry Nightmare, I didn't mean to yell." I dropped to the floor and softly patted his back until he was done.

"Madge and Nicolas Ottiress. The twins from hell." Nightmare began. "Those two are the worst and most unpredictable role holders you'll find."

"How bad are they?"

"Think of the Bloody Twins, a hundred times worse." My eyes widened a little. Thinking about that makes me shudder.

"That bad?!" Nightmare chuckled at my reaction.

"Yes that bad."

"Dee and Dum are ready troublemakers but...wow."

"As a matter of fact, even the Tweedle Twins know not to push their buttons that far." I straightened when hearing this.

"I heard before that Madge and Nicolas died before, but came back. Is that true?" I bit my lip from the long silence that followed.

"That is true," Nightmare slowly said. "They did die by came back. I do not know the exact reason why they're back. Usually when roleholders die, we are replaced. But somehow, that didn't seem to apply to them." Nightmare checked the window again for signs of Gray.

"How did they die?" More silence. It was as if Nightmare was deciding to tell me or not.

"Have you ever heard ,'A golden bullet can kill a monster?'" I shook my head. Like in The Wolfman.

"I heard it in some movies I watched but yeah, I have."

"That's what happened. They were both shot golden bullets. Three time in the chest, so of course they would be dead." I'm trying to grasp everything Nightmare had told me. Golden bullets is what can kill the two?

"By why would they be considered monsters?" I finally asked. This time, Nightmare looked away.

"Try asking them to see their true form sometime. Then you'll know." When Nightmare got up to check the window again he was greeted by Gray.

"Hello Sir." He said in a deathly call voice. "You've been gone for two whole time periods. Time to go to the hospital even if I have to drag you there hog tied." Gray gripped the back of Nightmare's collar.

"Oh hello Alice! I didn't know you were here." I smiled and tried not to laugh. Gray totally scared the crappity if Nightmare.

"I just was wondering around. I'm about to head home anyways."

"Ok. Be carefully." He waved. "Now you have a hospital to go to." He said to Nightmare who was still in shock.

**Author's Note:**

**I honestly have no idea why it took me so long to update. Probably because I was studying for my math final and Spanish final and also playing Sims freeplay. And on to of that I was watching Toradora. I really have to put that anime on a list of animes I need to watch over the summer. Like Umineko, Fairy Tail,and Black Butler. They're my main focus. Until later!**

**~CJC**


End file.
